


Reflection

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: After the events of the car crash and getting engaged both Aaron and Robert reflect on what they nearly lost, what they have now and their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic basically came from me being disappointed in not seeing much of Robron after SSW. So really it's a filling in the gaps story of scenes we didn't see such as Aaron recuperating, Robert taking him home etc.
> 
> This is my first story in the Robron fandom, so I hope you like it and I'd really appreciate any feedback you'd like to share. :)
> 
> Also if you want you can follow me on twitter @brokenspell77

**Reflection**

 

_Time seemed to slow. Air dwindling. Body shutting down. The dull glow of car headlights through the murky lake water fading as Aaron's vision frayed. His head lolled to the side and he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the fractured glass of the wing mirror. His heart that was pounding as he told Robert that he loved him with his final breath was slowing rapidly. His lungs were burning, starved of oxygen, nostrils stung and a crushing pressure within his skull consumed him. His eyes flickered and memories of Robert flooded through his mind. As they finally settled and paused on the image of staring into Robert's beautiful blue eyes, his own closed as the water took him._

Aaron sat bolt upright in his hospital bed gasping in air as the water from his dream vanished and the surroundings of the hospital filtered back into his consciousness. He took deep breaths, his hands ceased their trembling as he calmed at the sight of Robert curled up in a chair. The same chair at his bedside that Rob had barely left in the subsequent days after the crash. It took a monumental effort and a lot of persuading to get Robert to leave the first time, but eventually Rob gave in to the fact that his clothes stunk of dirty lake water and so did he and it needed to be addressed. With the knowledge of Aaron being safe and out of the metaphorical woods he headed home for a few hours, but still he had barely left Aaron's side, only to retrieve clothes, music or magazines for his lover.

Aaron watched him sleep peacefully for a while, content at just gazing at his fiancé until he decided to send him home to get some real rest. That chair did not look comfortable especially considering Rob's large stature. ''Robert? Rob wake up."

Robert shifted, the leather of his jacket creaking as he immediately opened his eyes and sat up to attend to his lovers needs. ''What is it? You OK?"

"I'm fine. Go home.'' Aaron urged, noticing the dark circles and bloodshot eyes of his boyfriend.

''No, I wanna be here.'' Robert stood and stretched his long limbs before he leant over Aaron and placed a tender kiss on his lips as he ran his fingers through his soft hair.

''You don't need to be. I'm fine.'' Aaron reminded him. ''You look knackered, go home and sleep.''

Robert's brow creased and he looked at Aaron incredulously. ''If you wanted me to sleep why did you just wake me up?''

''Because that chair cannot be comfortable, where as our bed at home is.''

''Be better with you in it.'' Robert smiled, a look that Aaron could easily interpret.

Aaron smiled and huffed out a quiet laugh. ''Yeah well hopefully I'll be home soon. So go on, do one.'' Aaron gestured with a nod to the door.

''I talked to the Doctor earlier while you were asleep, he said you should be able to come home in a couple of days.'' Robert informed, the rush of relief coming back to him just as potently as it did when first told.

Aaron nodded. ''Good. Now stop changing the subject and go home.'' He stated firmly.

Robert sighed and accepted the fact that sleep would be welcomed and beneficial. Not to mention Aaron was correct about that chair; it was killing his spine. ''Alright, but I'll be back in the morning.'' Robert kissed him lovingly whilst running a thumb along his stubbled jaw. ''Get some rest.''

Aaron watched him disappear through the double doors before his eyes flickered to the engagement ring around his finger. He couldn't help the smile that crept over his face as he fiddled with the band. He still couldn't believe they were engaged. It had been a rocky road with many pot holes and wreckages along their own personal highway, but now more than ever Aaron was certain that Robert was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The crash was a stark reminder how quickly the wind can change and how fragile life can really be. No more wasting time. Not anymore.

Aaron still couldn't digest the knowledge that Robert swam back into the lake, dived into his car that sank to get the ring on his hand. When Robert had told him he was overcome with devotion and love. Admittedly it also collided with wanting to smack Rob on the back of the head for risking his life to get it back, but the importance of what it meant to Robert was not lost on him and made it all the more important to him too.

The bright hospital lights overhead reflected and bounced off the metal wrapped around his finger and he watched as the reflections danced around the room whenever he moved his hand. The ring and the one he placed on Robert's finger symbolised a promise. A vow. They had a shared future, a shared idea of them being together and that was all that mattered.

...............................

Robert held the door to the Woolpack open letting Aaron walk through. He was recuperating well and he was grateful to finally be discharged from hospital that morning. Robert had picked him up and insisted on carrying all his stuff and opening doors for him.

Aaron smiled warmly at his actions. ''Stop fussing. I can open a door.''

''The Doctor said you still need rest and to not over exert yourself.'' Robert reminded him as he opened the following set of doors.

''I wouldn't call opening a door that exerting.'' Aaron mumbled as he was met with a cacophony of voices.

Chas ran to him and hugged him delicately. ''Welcome home, love.''

''Thanks.'' Aaron gritted his teeth as she placed an embarrassing kiss on his cheek. He looked over his shoulder at Rob. ''Thought I said no fuss.'' He was never comfortable being centre of attention and with the crowd consisting of the entire Dingle clan, Liv, Diane, Victoria and Adam there were far too many eyes on him.

Robert held up his hands declaring his innocence. ''Don't look at me! Blame your Mum.''

''What?'' Chas shrugged. ''We nearly lost ya. And besides we've got an engagment to celebrate!''

''Get him a pint!'' Sam yelled over the whooping and congratulations.

''No!'' Robert and Chas shouted in unison.

''He can't drink you muppet. His livers knackered!'' Charity rolled her eyes and scoffed.

''Oh yeah.'' Sam muttered.

''I'll have Aaron's.'' Liv piped up. ''I'll swap you my orange juice.''

''Nice try.'' Aaron smiled as he gave his sister a hug. ''We're gonna go dump my stuff.''

After more congratulations and inquiries after his health Aaron and Robert made it through to the back of the pub.

''Glad to be home?''

''Yeah.'' Aaron sighed contentedly as Robert's arm circled his waist and kissed him. ''I'm kinda tired though. Might go lay down.''

''OK. I'll bring you up some water. You hungry?''

''Nah, I'm good.'' Aaron kissed Rob on the cheek and slowly made his way upstairs. Being back on his feet was more exhausting than he thought it would be. After changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants Aaron curled up in bed and closed his eyes.

 

_''I would've stayed with you, you know? Whatever happened.''_

 

Robert's words had struck him like lightning and there was not a shred of doubt inside of him that Robert meant every word. They had come so close to losing each other, to both of their lives ending in that crash and when faced with a decision of leaving him and surviving or fighting for Aaron's life until he couldn't fight anymore Robert had chosen to stay. As had become a habit since he had been given it Aaron's attention rested on his engagement ring.

''Here's your water.'' Rob put the glass on the bedside drawers and perched on the edge of the mattress. ''I'm gonna head to the scrapyard for a few hours. Sort some paperwork out.'' The business had unsurprisingly been neglected as of late.

''Not gonna join the celebration downstairs?'' Aaron smiled mischievously.

''Without you there to protect me from your family? I think I'll skip it.'' Robert chuckled. ''I'll see you later.''

Just as Robert was about to exit their bedroom Aaron stopped him. ''I would've stayed with you too.''

Rob smiled at him and came back across the room. ''I know.''

Aaron and Robert held each others gaze, the moment lingering as all that had happened in the last few days, how much they nearly lost rushed over them.

''I can't be without you.'' Aaron whispered.

''Good. Cos you're not getting rid of me.'' Robert ran a thumb over Aaron's bottom lip before kissing him passionately pouring all his love and affection into their embrace.

..............................

Robert spat out the toothpaste and proceeded to splah water over his face. The ice cold liquid cleared the early morning fog from his eyes and mind and he then caught sight of his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

The cut near his eye had almost fully healed and he ran a finger gently around the orbital bone, before placing both hands on the sink in front of him. A clinking noise sounded as metal made contact with porcelain. He stared down at the ring Aaron placed on his finger and his whole body tingled. He hadn't known happiness. Not really. Not fully. But that was what Aaron had brought to his life. Sheer and pure happiness and a clear idea of what he wanted his future to be. Robert knew who he was now, he was comfortable and content in his own skin and he knew he wanted to share the rest of his days with Aaron.

He padded back into their bedroom and stripped off his t-shirt leaving him in just his boxers and he climbed back into bed beside his sleeping fiancé. He shifted onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow and watched over his sleeping lover. Soft breaths and the slow rise of Aaron's chest captivated him and he lost track of how much time had passed when Aaron's voice garnered his attention.

''Creep.'' Aaron smiled light heartedly.

''What?'' Robert asked confused.

''You, watching me sleep.'' Aaron shook his head at him. ''Creepy.''

''Well it's the only time you shut up. I was enjoying the peace and quiet.'' Robert quipped. Aaron chuckled and elbowed Rob in the chest. ''Hey, is that anyway to treat the man that saved your life?''

Aaron moaned and rolled his eyes. ''I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?''

Robert shrugged. ''Fine. Is that anyway to treat your fiancé?''

Their eyes met and sparkled and Aaron smiled affectionately as Rob leant over and kissed him in the soft morning glow of the rising sun.

''You going to work today?'' Aaron asked as he arranged the pillows and sat up against the headboard.

''Probably should. I'll decide later. What are you gonna do?''

Aaron huffed out an annoyed sigh. ''Not much I can do is there? I'm so bored of being in bed or sat on the sofa.''

Robert smirked at him. ''I could maybe think of a way to entertain you.''

Aaron chuckled. ''Don't think that would be the best idea after surgery, would it?''

Robert pondered for a moment before inching closer to his man. ''I can do all the work.'' He smiled and Aaron watched as he disappeared beneath the duvet.

Rob's hands glided over Aaron's thighs to his hips and tantalisingly slowly pulled Aaron's boxers off his hips revealing his lovers already half hard dick. Without hesitation with the apex of his tongue Rob licked a wet stripe from the base to the tip and back again, and with ease he had his lover fully erect and eager for more. He curled his fingers around the base and sucked on the the engorged head releasing it with a wet pop.

''Rob...'' Aaron urged with a gentle raise of his hips, needing more of his fiancé's sinful touch.

''Up.'' Robert commanded as he tugged at Aaron's underwear and Aaron obeyed lifting his hips to aid Robert in removing his boxers which were quickly thrown from their bed and onto the floor.

Aaron's breath hitched as Rob took him back into his mouth, only deeper this time. His speed increased with every downward motion and a hand now gently rolled and rubbed Aaron's balls.

Aaron threw back the duvet and the sight made his dick violently twitch; Robert's eyes were locked on his as he deep throated him, with saliva at the corner of his mouth and his own hard cock in his free hand. His lust filled gaze held onto Rob's and he could feel his impending climax fast approaching. Robert hummed around the shaft as Aaron gently thrust his hips up sending his length deeper and it sent intense waves of pleasure to course through his body from head to toe. His hands gripped onto the crisp white sheets beneath, his knuckles turning white as Robert licked around the the crown of his cock before taking him back into his warm, wet mouth.

Robert's eyes fluttered closed and a deep moan sent vibrations through Aaron and he knew Rob was close too. Robert worked his own cock frantically chasing his end and he leapt over the edge spilling his cum beneath his spread thighs onto the sheets. Aaron's back arched off the bed in arousal at seeing and feeling his lover reach his limit and Robert quickly pinned his sexually charged fiancé's hips back to the mattress, wary of aggravating his injury.

''Careful.'' Rob smirked breathless as he lapped at the leaking tip of Aaron's dick.

''Don't stop.'' Aaron smiled down at him and Robert wouldn't and couldn't refuse, not with that gorgeous look on his face.

Robert continued and Aaron's legs started to tremble and along with those breathy gasps coming from his lips Rob knew that was the tell tale sign that his man was close. He doubled his efforts, deep throating the length and holding it there as he hummed and then he suddenly sped up his sucking, adding a hand at the base to push Aaron over and with the whisper of Robert's name Aaron came. Robert swallowed all he had to give and licked and sucked at the remnants on Aaron's shaft.

Slowly Aaron's senses came back to him and he opened his eyes to see Rob hovering and smiling above him. They kissed tenderly and Aaron could taste himself on Rob's tongue. They held each others gaze for a moment longer before Robert's satiated body could no longer hold itself up and he rested his head gently on Aaron's chest and settled beside his lover.

They led quietly and peacefully in the after glow. Aaron spun the ring around his finger and then ran his hand through Robert's hair before catching their reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room. Aaron couldn't hide the grin as the image reflected back at him was exactly the future he wanted. Robert right there with him. As his husband.

Robert gained his attention with a kiss to his jaw. ''You owe me one now, ya know?''

Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert's devilish smile. ''Do I now?'' Robert nodded and placed a quick kiss to his lips. ''I'll make it up to ya when I'm fully fit. Promise.''

Just as Robert settled back down on his chest Aaron's stomach rumbled and Rob laughed. ''Hungry?''

''Well I've worked up an appetite after that haven't I?''

Robert scoffed light heartedly. ''I did all the work!'' He grinned at his fiancé before he jumped out of bed and put on his boxers and a t-shirt. With a quick kiss to Aaron's forehead he left the bedroom. ''I'll go get you some toast.''

...............................


End file.
